Polycarbonate resin is a thermoplastic resin that has excellent impact resistance, heat resistance, thermal stability and so forth, and is widely used in the fields of electrical products. electronics, ITE, machinery, automobiles and so forth. However, problems such as cracking sometimes occur due to solvents or various chemicals such as hand creams and detergents adhering to molded products obtained from polycarbonate resin, and a polycarbonate resin having excellent chemical resistance and solvent resistance is desired so that these problems do not occur. On the other hand, the alkyl ketene dimers used in the present invention are well known in the paper manufacturing industry as neutral sizing agents that prevent bleeding of ink Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-225212 incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes, and they bond with cellulose at the papermaking stage to produce a sizing effect. In applications other than paper, for example, reinforcing materials such as calcium carbonate used in resin is surface-treated with alkyl ketene dimers Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No, H6-107939 incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes. It is also known that the hydrolysis resistance and thermal stability of polycarbonate resin can be improved by blending certain phosphorus compounds in polycarbonate resin Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No 2002-69285 incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes. Additionally, it is known that the rubber-reinforced styrene resin used in the present invention can improve moldability and impact strength of polycarbonate resin when blended in polycarbonate resin Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S38-15225 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Public won No. H4-110345 incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes
An objective of the present invention is to provide a polycarbonate resin that has improved chemical resistance and solvent resistance as well as hydrolysis resistance while retaining the original characteristics of polycarbonate resin of impact resistance, heat resistance, thermal stability and so forth. Furthermore, rubber-reinforced styrene resin is sometimes blended in polycarbonate resin to improve the moldability and impact strength of the polycarbonate resin. When paint is applied to a molded product obtained from such blends, problems such as cracking due to chemicals and solvents such as thinners used in paint sometimes occur, and a resin composition made of a blend having excellent chemical resistance and solvent resistance is desired so that these problems do not occur, Another objective of the present invention is to provide a resin composition made of a polycarbonate resin/rubber-reinforced styrene resin having excellent chemical resistance and solvent resistance.